Flower Girl's Diary
by kamilolita
Summary: After the events with Geostigma, Cloud tries to move on. That is, until, he meets Aerith again in a so called dream. Cloud soon finds out about a secret that could possibly bring Aerith back and something even more shocking. It's Cloud's last chance. CxA
1. A Dream?

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Although I wish I did!**

This takes place after the events of Advent Children - just so you know.

**FLOWER GIRL'S DIARY**

* * *

Cloud opened his glowing blue green eyes to a field of gold and pearl colored flowers. He glanced around at the surreal surroundings. The scenery was utterly breathtaking. It seemed like an endless dimension of pure beauty and the air was perfectly crisp and clear. Cloud's dreary, dark attire clashed with the serene and natural landscape. He ran a rough hand through his spiky blond hair in confusion. Although he felt so foreign and out of place there, he sensed this place was familiar in a way. 

'I've been here before...' he pondered to himself.

"Cloud–" Before he could have another thought, an angelic voice whispered his name from behind. Cloud could see out of the corner of his eye that a bright pink bow protruded from behind. It appeared to be holding cascades of long brunette hair that was laced in a simple braid.

'Her voice. This is her...' he thought again. He remembered when he was there before. He wanted to look at her - feel her - once again, but at that time he had been unsure and afraid. Now he knew he wasn't alone. He was ready as ever to face her.

"Aerith." He turned around slowly, nervous yet yearning to be with her again. She turned with him. They were now face to face - her looking up, him looking down. She was a slender and delicate looking girl. Her vivid eyes that showed a strong caring looked deeply into him. Aerith looked at him quizzically with a bright, innocent smile on her lips. Her bangles clanked softly together as she moved her gentle hands onto his face.

"So, you've come again? Hmm? Why this time?" she asked in a playful tone as she raisedhis head.

Cloud missed her touch. She was so warm here. It felt so strange to him. Nonetheless, he looked into her glowing emerald eyes and felt the same happiness he felt before the hardships - when he was with her.

"I..." he started, "I...wanted to see you again." he said weakly.

Aerith searched his expression. He had that look in his eyes - the look of guilt. She could tell more than anyone that he hadn't let go of any of it.

"Cloud, why do you still hide it?" Aerith asked in wonder.

Cloud turned his gaze back to the ground. He knew exactly what she was talking about. She had told him to do the forgiving, but how could he? He was supposed to be her bodyguard. He was supposed to protect her at all costs. He failed crucially.

"Maybe it's because I haven't had the courage to face myself..." he answered truthfully. Something like that coming from Cloud was shocking to hear. Cloud never seemed phased by anything. But now he seemed impacted by everything. Aerith grabbed Cloud's hands into hers. She moved closer toward him as he stood there frozen at her actions.

Aerith smiled lightly. "Is that so?" she asked, perplexed. She put his hands together, still embraced by hers. "Then you are not the Cloud I know..." she said teasingly.

Cloud couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at her. They had been apart for so long, he had missed experiencing how optimistic and comforting she truly was.Knowing this made him feel...happier.

"I have a question," she asked him, baffled, "Why do you think you feel this way?"

Cloud looked up at her again. It felt so dreamlike, being with heragain. He knew precisely what was driving him to be that way. He couldn't hide it any longer. He loved Aerith dearly. He had not had the chance to express it before, but it was now that he did or literally never again.

He took his hands from hers and pulled her into a sudden embrace. Her pastel pink dress fluttered as she fell gracefully into his arms. Aerith looked up at him, leaning slightly against his tall, stable frame with her eyes fully open in surprise.

"Cloud?" she asked softly. Cloud lowered his head down to her face, just inches away.

"It's because I love you." he replied. His eyes grew soft as Aerith smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I never blamed you, Cloud. Stop blaming yourself." she assured him genuinely.

Cloud smiled, something he had not done in the longest time. He closed his eyes as he leaned in more, closing the gap between their faces. Although Aerith saw this coming she didn't stop him - she didn't want to. At that moment he enveloped her into a blissful, timeless kiss. After several moments, Cloud pulled away from the sweet kiss as Aerith hugged him closely.

"I wish I could be with you." Cloud spoke earnestly.

Aerith gave him a heartfelt look and gave him a sincere smile before speaking"But Cloud, you can–– " she said devoutly before all of her words were cut off.

Cloud's eyes shot open as morning light shined through the windows of the church.

". . . ." Cloud was speechless about what hadjust happened. Was it all a dream? How could it be when he was standing right there next to her? Cloud was dumbfounded as his mind roamed. He swore he still tasted her on his lips. Then it hit Cloud – she didn't finish what she was going to say! What did she mean he could? There was more she was going to say...but what? Just then, Cloud's cell phone started to ring.

* * *

-For all of those who read this chapter already and are thinking that it looks different - do not worry, your eyes do not fool you!

I am doing quite a bit of revisions to previous and future chapters with the help of Alekos Vahen. I thank him tons for it!


	2. Forbidden Finding

**FLOWER GIRL'S DIARY**

* * *

Cloud picked up his cell phone, reluctantly. What time was it? He took a quick glace at the time on the phone before answering it. It read 8:39 a.m. Cloud let out a sigh before returning to answering the call.

"Hello..." he said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Cloud? Hey, it's me Tifa." the voice answered.

"Oh hey– " was his short response before she cut him off.

"Cloud, um, I've been worrying about you. Is there something bothering you lately?" Tifa asked in a concerned voice. Cloud didn't want Tifa to know about the about the outlandish dreams he had been having. It would seem simply bizarre to her. He remained silent until he could think of something to say in place of the actual comment.

"Is that why you called?" he finally retorted.

Tifa just made a small sigh. "Actually no." She confessed, " I got a call from Elmyra. She wants you to come to her house and help out with something. Not everyday she calls, huh?"

Cloud was partially taken back by her statement. He hadn't spoken to her in such a long time. He never called or visited her, but then again how could he? Ever since the day he lost Aerith he never felt the same around Elmyra.

Cloud hesitated and didn't know what to say, yet what else could he say? He answered with an emotionless "OK", but inside, his emotions and thoughts were whirring.

Without another word Cloud abruptly hung up on Tifa. On the other end Tifa looked at her phone. She breathed another troubled sigh. "That man is so moody..." she muttered as she hung up the phone. 'I can't really blame him, though.' she thought, complying with his rude actions before heading up the stairs to check on Marlene and Denzel.

* * *

Cloud slowly got up from his peaceful spot. A small breeze blew into the church from a wide gash in the frail roofing. It was right above the bed of brilliantly colored flowers Aerith used to grow. That was the same place where he promised to be her bodyguard. Cloud shook his head, trying to chase the images that were flashing through his head away. Those terrible images of her at the alter. When she...

Cloud ceased all thoughts of that fateful day. He couldn't bring himself to think about it again. The way that she was slain, the way she had perished in his arms – all of that was too much. Cloud shuddered at the memory. Yet, no matter how many times he tried to shake it off it was of no avail. He turned to the exit of the church. He couldn't believe he still stayed here even after all the wreckage it had been through. He couldn't believe the flowers still blossomed here even after all the mayhem. Even so, through all of the peril, he found this place to be unusually comforting. Maybe it was because of Aerith? That was probably it. He had always felt her presence here, and where she was he wanted to be.

Cloud exited the church, his eyes looking upon a very dispiriting scene. The streets of Midgar always had a sense of trouble to them. The outside just didn't have the same atmosphere as the church. Midgar felt rundown, diseased, and tired. After the catastrophic events that followed the Meteor incident, you would believe it would be. Cloud climbed onto his motorcycle, Fenrir. What could she have to say to him? He revved his bike up and sped in the direction of the house Aerith once stayed in.

As soon as he got there Cloud saw Elmyra standing in front of the house. She was a short, old aged lady. Her graying hair was tied into a taut bun and she donned a classical housemaid's dress. She bore an uncanny, welcoming aura - which Cloud sensed as he leaped off Fenrir and walked toward her. She had a faint smile as if she was glad to see him. He didn't exactly know what to say to her, but knowing it was Aerith's mother he was talking to he wanted to show all the respect he could. Cloud bowed to his elder, unable to look her in the eye. He felt the guilt rise up inside him as she showed the same smile Aerith had shown many times before.

"Such a polite young man." she said happily as she walked toward him. Cloud just gave a small smile as the old lady came closer.

"May I ask you a favor, Cloud?" Elmyra asked.

Cloud nodded as he listened to what she had to say.

"You see Cloud," she went on to explain, "I am getting to be an old lady now and I need help around the house. I was wondering, if you don't mind, if you would help me a bit? There are very heavy things to be moved and I don't think my old bones can take such a feat!" she said with a genuine laugh.

Cloud couldn't help but feel ashamed for all the trouble he felt he caused. If only he had saved Aerith in the first place, maybe Elmyra would not be so helpless and lonely. Whatever he had to do, he was going to do it. It was least he could do, after all she had been through.

Elmyra directed Cloud into the small house. Despite the house's small size, it stood out greatly in the slums. It had grass and patches of flowers surrounding the area, which was very strange in Midgar. He recalled when he came there before. Aerith had asked him to take a rest there. He wanted so much to get out of her house that first time. Now he wanted to stay. The church was the second closest thing to Aerith's spirit. In her house he was surrounded by even more of her. Elmyra motioned him upstairs to proceed to the very room Aerith had stayed in. She opened the door and the bright light that the room emitted seemed to bury any uneasy feeling Cloud had. He just stood there in a sort of...awe. The room had a sense of tranquility to it – not to mention the fragrance of aromatic flowers. The light that shone through the unveiled windows danced across the pale furniture and walls – issuing life into them. It was like Aerith never really left the room in those desolate two years. Elmyra smiled and breathed in joyfully, "Ahh, I adore the scent of her room. I did the best I could to keep it tidy in here." There was a slight pause before she went on again. "Even if she isn't here anymore." she said in a low, slow voice.

Hearing those words broke Cloud's heart. He knew she was just as sad as he was, yet she didn't mope like he did. Cloud saw strength in the old lady's spirit, but that was something he just couldn't seem to muster. The intense moment was interrupted when Elmyra broke the silence.

"Well Cloud, no matter how hard I try to keep this place neat and clean, I could never in my life move these heavy furnishings." she said with chuckle. "That's why I need you." Cloud nodded in affirmation. Elmyra grinned in success and approval.

"I'll be downstairs in the kitchen if you need me Cloud." Elmyra informed him. "Just move the bed and the dresser for me so I can clean under there. I'm sure it's pretty grimy under there." She turned for the door just before stopping again. "Cloud, I almost forgot. How much would you like me to pay you?"

Those words struck Cloud like a hand gripping at his heart. How in the world could he ask for payment? Cloud shook his head and replied, "Miss Gainsborough, I couldn't ask for any payment. It's...the least I can do."

Elmyra made a pleasured smile and exited the room. Now Cloud was alone there, in Aerith's room. He walked over to the bed where the flower girl once slept. He stared at it, imagining her sleeping form on the soft, plush sheets that covered the undisturbed pillows and mattress. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder about how innocent she would look – and how he wished to be right beside her.

Cloud snapped out of his daydreaming when he remembered why he was there in the first place. He placed his hands on the end of the exquisitely decorated headboard and pushed so the bed would move somewhat to the side, exposing the dusty wooden floor that hid underneath it. He pushed harder to make even more of the dirty floor accessible. Then something caught his eye. He knelt down to the floor, careful not to step in the dusty mess. Cautiously, he reached out his hand and picked up what seemed to be a book. Cloud avidly shook the dust that had collected on the cover over the years. His eyes widened in disbelief when he soon realized what it was.

"This is..." he murmured shakily, "This is Aerith's _diary_!"

* * *

-Cloud has seemed to have stumbled upon Aerith's diary...hmmm.

Next chapter will be up soon - Please review!


	3. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW

**Okay, I know this isn't the 'chapter' you've been waiting for. I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't abandoned this fanfic! I'm trying to work on the Chapter 3 right now! Because of unexpected circumstances that have suddenly popped up, I haven't been able to write much at all! Don't worry, I'm going to get this new chapter up as soon as it's done!**

**6.18.2007**


End file.
